Twin Bodies Solacratus
In-Story Categories: Mock Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory If their plan had gone off without a hitch, Solacratus would have gained power beyond his anything he could have imagines. Since his power would not be divided between ten bodies, the full extent of this power could be harnessed. Jumping universes within seconds, Solcratus would become a legend across multiple worlds. His renown would have even led the Summoner's Hall to desperately try to gain a powerful ally. But that is a dream chased after for millennia, unfulfilled. Appearance A figure wearing a blood-red cloak and cowl. The cowl is off. They have light skin and have brown, messy hair. One of their pupils glows gold and the other glows silver. Gold and silver energy emanates from their body. A leather belt with pouches attached is located around their waist at a diagonal. They wield one gold and silver sword on the side of their corresponding eye color. In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Merging Realities 120% boost to Atk, hugely boosts critical damage, boost to critical hit rate capacity & 30% reduction in BB damage received *175% boost to critical damage, 10% boost to critical hit rate cap Extra Skill: Twin Existence 40% reduction in BB damage received, 10% boost to own critical hit rate & for each Solani or Seluna is equipped, 30% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: Fractured Space 6 combo powerful Fire elemental attack on single enemy (damage relative to critical hit rate), chance to recover BB Gauge, hugely boosts own Atk, critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & reduces BB damage taken for 3 turns *+hit rate * 550%, 25% chance to fill 15 BC, 80% boost to own Atk, 50% boost to own critical damage, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical damage, 30% BB mitigation Super Brave Burst: Integrated Reality 8 combo massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy (damage relative to critical hit rate), chance to partially recover HP, hugely boosts own Atk, critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable infliction of 2 turn critical vulnerability & adds probable evasion for 1 turn *+hit rate * 1,100%, 20% chance to recover 15% HP, 80% boost to own Atk, 50% boost to own critical damage, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 25% chance for 15% vulnerability, 15% chance to evade attacks Ultimate Brave Burst: Orbital Reap 3 combo massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy, hugely boosts own Atk, critical hit damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 2 turns, massively boosts critical damage for 3 turns, massively boosts critical damage for 3 turns, inflicts 2 turn critical vulnerability & reduces BB damage taken to 1 for 2 turns (3 turns for self) *300% boost to own Atk, 150% boost to own critical hit damage, raises own critical hit rate to 100%, 300% boost to critical damage, 50% vulnerability Enhancements Quotes Summon Quote: Fusion Quote: Evolution Quote: Evolution Evolves From: Eternal Solacratus Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Unit Changes Category:CustomUnits Category:Ruler of Eternity Category:Genderless Category:Omni